


Helpmeet

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The pain gets so bad in his elbow, that he can't extend his arm fully - whenever he tries, the pain wraps around it like a large hand.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpmeet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written a billion years ago for a drabble post.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

The pain gets so bad in his elbow, he can't extend his arm fully - whenever he tries, the pain wraps around it like a large hand. 

When he tries to pull the framed photo of Brooke, Nolan and Tate off the top shelf of his locker, the pain is the worst. It feels like an invisible hand is reaching in deep, snapping tendons, grinding bone, twisting and pulling the muscle apart. 

"You okay, Mikey?"

"I'm fine, Nate." Mike looks at the picture, sitting out of his reach.

Nate leans over and pulls the picture down, pressing it into Mike's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
